My new life
by Chaos C
Summary: Lincoln Loud. What do you think of when you hear that name? Maybe a kid with ten sisters? The boy who reads comics in his underwear? How about a father? That's right. In this fan-fiction, Lincoln deals with being a parent. At seventeen! Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are in for a new adventure. Rated M for sexual content.
1. I'm a WHAT!

**Ok guys it's time for a different kind of Ronnie Anne x Lincoln story. ARE YOU REEEAAADDDY? LET'S GET IT. I don't own the loud house.**

"OOOOOOOOH!" The moaning made Lincoln cringe outside of the hospital room. Along with him, his family, Bobby and his parents were there too. Lincoln couldn't be in the room with Ronnie Anne. The moaning was enough to make him hold his ears. But the blood would make him pass out. The doctor came outside the door. "Lincoln. Ronnie Anne wants you inside. She said the major pain is over." Lincoln was hesitant at first, but still mustered enough strength and courage to go through the door. He still couldn't believe what he was going to see. He was happy but at the same time nervous.

 **9 months ago**

"Lincoln are you ready?" Ronnie Anne was under the covers in her new was coming out of the bathroom. "Of course my little cuddle bunny." Lincoln dropped his pants and revealed a six and a half inch member. "Well I better get your pills. Where are they?" Ronnie Anne had an embarrassed look on her face. "Actually…. I wanted to do this without birth control." Ronnie Anne have an innocent smile to her man. "I don't know about this. I mean… what if I get you pregnant?" "Come on Linc. What are the odds of that? We learned that not all people could get pregnant from sex. Could we please do it? Just this one?" Lincoln wanted to say no, looking at Ronnie Anne's baby doll eyes made him agree to his girlfriend's plea. "Ok where do you want it?" "In my butt please." And away they went.

 **After an hour and a half and five organisms later…**

Both seventeen year olds were heavily breathing. "Wow! That...was...amazing. Are you ok Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln had to ask considering how many times he blew his load in Ronnie Anne. "Yeah I'm fine." Just then she squirted. And that surprised both of them. But then they started laughing. "I love you Lincoln." "I love you too Ronnie Anne." Then both teens went to bed.

 **3 months later**

Lincoln got a call from Ronnie Anne. He hadn't heard from her in three months.

"Hey babe. Where have you been? It feels like you were avoiding me." Lincoln said in a slightly eager tone. "Hi Lincoln. I ummm have something to tell you. Can you keep a secret?" Lincoln knew it was something serious. When someone asks if you could keep a secret, it either means good or bad news. And judging by his girlfriend's tone, it was something bad. "Ok. I'll just give it to you straight." Ronnie Anne took a deep breath and said what she wanted to say. "I'm pregnant. With twins." Lincoln didn't say anything. His face was completely frozen. After about two minutes of awkward silence, Lincoln gave a slight scream in his phone not to loud that his sisters could hear, but loud enough for Ronnie Anne to know he was in shock.

 **Present day**

Lincoln walked through the doors and saw his girlfriend holding a boy and girl in her arms. Lincoln didn't say anything. He just hugged his kids and girlfriend. "Congratulations you two. Have come up with names for your children?" The doctor asked. "Yes we have." Ronnie and said. "Their names are

 **Up to you guys in the next chapter of my new life. Let me know what you guys think of. I'll give until next week. The most voted names be in the story next time. Remember the names have to start with L. Take care.**


	2. Baby names

**I'm back everyone. You vote the names, I right the names. Let's get into it. I don't own the loud house.**

"Congratulations you two. Have come up with names for your children?" The doctor asked. "Yes we have." Ronnie and said. "Their names are… OOOOOOH!" "OH MY GOD! Are you having another one?" "No my stomach is killing me." Ronnie Anne looked at the door. "Can we let our families in?" She asked. "Yes they can come in." the doctor said.

 **Meanwhile**

"Dad do you think Ronnie Anne will be ok?" Bobby asked his father. "Maybe. How could you let this happen? You're supposed to look out for your sister." Mr. Loud listening in on the conversation chimed in. "Look, I'm sorry for what Lincoln did. Had we known this would happen, we would've prevented this." "It's not your fault." Mrs. Santiago said. "Besides we have grandchildren." "I know honey. But I expected them to come from Lori and Bobby. Not from Lincoln and Ronnie Anne."

Suddenly Lincoln opened the door. Everyone had a smiling face. He motioned to come inside the room. What the two families saw was adorable. They saw Ronnie Anne holding the twins in her arms. She looked up to see the room full of smiles.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" That is what the room sounded like for three seconds. "Well." Lola said. "Luan or Luna a soft drum roll please." Luan pulled out her phone. She always has a drum roll sound somewhere. She turned the volume low enough so it didn't make so much noise. "And there names are…

 **Saved for the next part of My new life. See you then.**

 **I'm lying BTW I wouldn't do that. I know that some you are probably yelling at the screen.**

Everybody was waiting for Lincoln to reveal their names. "Guys… meet Leo and Leia Loud." Leo was the baby baby in Ronnie Anne's left arm. He had Lincoln's white hair and freckles. Leia was in the other arm and had Ronnie Anne's black hair. "Can we hold them?" Lana asked. "Wash your hands. Especially you Lana." "Alright." It took three minutes, but everyone was ready to hold the babies.

Lincoln's family got to hold Leo first and Ronnie Anne's family held Leia. They switched after all of Lincoln's family held Leo. When everyone got to hold Leo and Leia, Ronnie Anne yawned.

"Ok guys can I have my babies back? I need to put them to sleep with me." From Mr. Loud to Lucy, they had Deja Vu. It was like when Lola and Lana were born.

 **FLASHBACK**

"What do think our new sisters names are?" Lucy said with a smile.( this is before she became emo. And they could see her eyes.) "I don't know. What do you want them to be Lincoln?" Luan asked "It doesn't matter. We get a new girl in the family. When am I going to have a brother?" Lincoln said with an angry mood. "What's wrong with us?" Lynn asked. "Nothing. Except for the fact that I have six sisters. Now I'm going to have eight sisters. You don't know what it's like to want change the line up. I bet you wanted another sister but got me instead." "Yes but.." Lori said before Lincoln cut her off. "But nothing! Just leave me alone."

Mr. Loud was listening to the conversation on the other side of the door. "Did you hear that? Lincoln is mad that he's getting another sister." "Ok sweetie send them in."

 **You're not missing anything by me not putting in more details.**

Ronnie Anne had put the babies to sleep and drifted off. "I'll stay with her until she can get out of the hospital." "Alright son. See you in a few days." When everyone left, Lincoln fell to sleep.

 **Well that ends the second chapter of My New Life. I hope you all enjoyed this part. If you have any ideas, feel free to leave your thoughts in a review. Take care.**


	3. Parenting

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy. Let's get back to My New Life. I have a message that will be in the end credits. I don't own the Loud House.**

"Ok , sign here and you are free to go." It had been three days since the families came to visit. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln had gotten a twin stroller. Ronnie Annie signed the paper and got to her car.

"Do you mind if I make a call?" Lincoln asked.

"No problem." Ronnie Anne said getting into the car. Lincoln called his parents.

 **About six minutes later**

"Ok bye. Love you." Lincoln hung up his phone.

"What did your parents say?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Twins can be a handful. When you think that you can take a break, one of them will will start crying. And make sure that the kids are well feed. We are going to have an adventure in parenthood. Luckily we're not staying at my house or Leo and Leia might not never stop crying." Lincoln said.

"So very true. Let's go to my apartment." Ronnie Anne looked back at her beautiful children at every red light.

 **After ten minutes…**

"Welcome to your home. This is where we will live." Ronnie Anne told Leo and Leia.

(Lincoln's 4th wall break) _If you think what I've been doing as a kid was over the top and fun, you're going to have a ball seeing this._

"Lincoln. Stop talking to the audience and help me." Ronnie Anne was waiting on him. "Coming." Lincoln ran over to his girlfriend.

 **Yes Ronnie Anne can break the fourth wall too. Big whoop wanna fight about it.** **(Family guy reference)**

"So what do we do first?" Lincoln was confused on how to be a parent. "I don't know about you but I'm going to make them laugh." Ronnie Anne held Leo and made a funny face to make him laugh. Lincoln tickled Leia as she had a bigger laugh.

 **And that is where things go downhill for Ronnie Anne and Lincoln. If you we're thinking this was going to be easy you are (drumroll please)**

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

After ten minutes Lincoln and Ronnie Anne felt like they could explode. The babies were crying because either they had full diapers, were hungry, or sleepy. When Leo and Leia were finally asleep, the couple was trying to stay calm under the pressure, but they were in corners being paranoid. Lincoln pulled out his phone and called his parents.

"Mom how did deal with Lana and Lola when they were babies?" The conversation lasted five minutes and sometimes Lincoln yelled into his phone. Plus he spazzed out. But in the end, Lincoln was able to tell Ronnie Anne the plan. While one person slept, the other was on watch to make sure the kids were calm.

 **And in the next chapter, we will dive into what the others think about this little arrangement. So the message I need to tell you guys is that my school starts Monday. So I don't know how long I am able to be able to make fanfictions. Leave a review and take care.**


	4. Perspective part 1

**Hi everyone, it's me. I needed to get to My New Life. It's something that I can't abandon. Like I said before I will do the loud sister's perspective on the situation. But two sisters will be one chapter. Unless you want me to change that. So don't expect Lincoln and Ronnie Anne for a while. I don't own the Loud house.**

The family just got home from visiting the hospital.

Lori(POV)

 _Well this day turned out to be weirder than I thought. Had I known I was a aunt today, I would have brung a gift for Ronnie Anne. Oh well. When we got back I was about to send Bobby a text but it turns out that he just texted me before I got a chance._

'Hey babe what do you think about your niece and nephew?' _For once, I couldn't text him back right away. This is something I had to think about. I needed to send him something or else he might think something is wrong._

'They're so adorable' _I texted back. Then a text I didn't expect popped up on my phone_.

'Do you think… we could have children?' _That made me stop dead in my tracks. I was right in a state of shock. I needed to reread what he texted me. Mom saw me tense up._

"Sweetie, you ok?" _She asked._

"Yeahmom _._ " _I swear I thought I died. Now back to the matter at hand. Bobby's text. I was in my room and read my phone again. But a different one came on my screen._

'You've haven't texted back. Ok. I see you don't want kids.' _That made me start to cry on the inside. I dialed Bobby's number. I could tell he was excited to hear my voice because of how fast he answered his phone._

"Babe! Did you get my text? I'm sorry if that was a little fast but I blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

 _That is what I heard for fifteen minutes, but felt like thirty years. I needed to end this conversation. I swear my head was going to explode._

"Bobby. Bobby. BOBBY!" _He finally stopped talking. I told him that I've thought about having kids since I seventeen. That's why I brung Lily to a picnic once._ "It's just, we shouldn't talk about something like this after we just came from the hospital seeing Leo and Leia. Trust me. It will happen." _I assured him. He was a bit sad, but he cooled off. We hung up the phone. I wonder how my other sisters were doing._

 **I bet you all are wondering how the loud sisters are taking this. Let's take a look at someone else's perspective.**

Lily(POV)

 _Wow. My one and only brother is a father. I wonder how people make babies. But the closest I got to that was It takes a man and a woman. Lisa told that. She was going to tell me everything but Luan stopped her. She said that I was to young to know the baby making process. Lori had just came out of her room. Knowing her, she was probably on her phone talking to Bobby._

"LILY. GRAB YOUR OLD BABY CLOTHES." _Mom yelled. I had completely forgot. We were going to get some clothes for Leo and Leia. We had plenty of clothes from my baby years for Leia. But we needed clothes for Leo._

 **Fast forward for the store.**

 _This is funny. We looked in ten stores for Leia because my baby clothes were too big for Leia, but one store for Leo. We all picked out something for Leo and Leia to wear in order from oldest to youngest. For Leia: A blue onesie that said "I drink until I pass out", a light green dress, a purple full body suit that said "daddy's future rocker", a white shirt with a cute little flower, a red long sleeve shirt that said "#1 girl", a standard black onesie, a cute onesie that said, a pink dress that had a tiara, a long sleeve green shirt, and a shirt that said."I'm with him". For Leo: A whale onesie, a parrot onesie, an eel onesie, a monkey onesie, a coyote onesie, a bat onesie, a snake onesie, a bunny onesie, a frog onesie, and a seal onesie._

"Ok kids that's enough clothes for your niece and nephew. What were their names again?" _Dad asked. Everyone looked at him like he was stupid._ "Leo and Leia." _Suddenly, Mom got a text from Lincoln. Mom said he just took a picture of Ronnie Anne, Leo, and Leia. He commented they look like angels. We saw the picture._ "Awwwwwwwwwwww!" _That was in unison. I really hope we see Leo and Leia again._

 **And that brings a close to perspective part 1. Sorry of the long update. I could barely find time to right. Anyway, review and tell me who's perspective you guys want to see. Take care.**


	5. Perspective part 2

**Ok guys it's time for the second part of the loud sister's perspective on their niece and nephew. Remember, these perspective chapters take place right after they leave the hospital. I don't own the loud house.**

Leni's POV

 _Wow. I'm an aunt. But wait. If I'm an aunt doesn't that mean I need six legs. EWWWW. That would be so gross. I'm pretty sure Leo and Leia would not like an aunt Anyway, maybe I should make them new clothes. Yeah all I need are threads, needles, and something else I can't remember. I walked into my room and saw Lori talking to Bobby. I asked her if I could use her laptop. She said she didn't care. So I looked up how to make baby clothes. After watching the video I asked mom and dad if I could borrow the car._

"No Leni. We need it for when we get Leo and Leia clothes." _Lynn Sr. said. I was disappointed. But right after dad said that, he said we were going to the clothes shop. I was going to buy my little niece and nephew something nice._

 **Fast forword to the store**

 _I was so excited to find Leo and Leia. I looked everywhere in the first store. But I didn't find anything I liked. After that we looked in a different store. And I found exactly what I was looking for._ __ _It was a little light green dress._

"This will look great on Leo." _I was so happy that I found something for my new nephew. Then out of nowhere Lynn appeared._

"Umm Leni... You do know that Leo's a boy? How about you give that to Leia." _Lynn was right. But it would look so cute on Leo. Oh well. After everyone got something for Leia, we all got something for Leo at one store. I got him a parrot onesie. Birds aren't that bad. I wanted something different, but something is better than nothing I guess._

 _When we left the store, Lincoln texted mom a picture of his new family, I couldn't help but smile with a warm fuzzy feeling inside me. Oh no! If I have a fuzzy feeling, that means there's something inside my body that's fuzzy. Somebody HELP!_

 **Ok I'm done with Leni. I can't do anymore stupid jokes for her. Time for a different perspective.**

Lisa's POV

 _This is definitely a surprise. My elder male homo sapien I'm forced to call my brother has had his first offspring born to the female of his choosing. It's quite sad really. Here we all thought that Lori would be the one to have an offspring of her own. You know, being twenty three and married to Bobby in-all. But fate has turned its hand to Lincoln. Humanity is strange as I always say._

 _As soon as we got home, I went straight to the living quarter I share with my only younger sibling, Lily. I mixed my chemicals together, re calculated my numbers, and tested everything in my lab again. But I couldn't find out why Lincoln had children first. I fell to the floor, took off my glasses for a second, put them back on, and stared at the ceiling. I just couldn't find out the answer to this equation. It makes me feel, what's the word? Primitive. And Lily walks in._

"What's wrong with you Lese?" _Lily was concerned about me. I didn't want to answer her. I felt so empty because I couldn't get an answer to what I want. This never happened to me before._

"Come on Lisa. Please answer me. I just want to know what's wrong." _Lily just kept trying to talk to me. This was going on for what felt like three days. In reality it was just five minutes._

"Ok Lily, what do you want?" _I was so annoyed, I wasn't paying attention._

"I was asking why you were just the floor. It's not like you. Lucy usually does that." _I just needed to get this out of my system._

 **Seven Minutes Later**

"And that's why I was laying on the floor." _I'm glad I got to talk to someone about this._

"Wow. I didn't know you could be like this. I just want to ask one you one thing? Since you are the smartest in the family, how are babies made?"

"Well it starts when a man and a woman…" _And then out of nowhere, Luan popped inside our room._

"Lisa she's six. You can't tell that kind of stuff."

"Her only brother has kids and she asked how they were made." _But Luan didn't want to hear it._

"LILY GRAB YOUR OLD BABY CLOTHES!"

"OK DAD."

 **Fast forward to the store**

 _I found Leia a long sleeve shirt for her to wear. And I found a frog onesie for Leo. I really hope that Leia and Leo like our clothes._

 **Ok Perspective pt 2 is over. Now I need you guys to do something for me. These two stories need to have reviews. The first one is by yours truly:** **s/12153685/1/a-separated-family** **The next is by ninjaspeed1313:** **s/12120974/1/First-Loud-House-Fanfic-Lincoln-Makes-New-Friends** **Don't forget to review this story as well and leave me your thoughts. I'm open to constructive criticism. Take care.**


	6. Perspective part 3

**Wow. I've been leaving My New Life for a little too long. I try to upload these stories as soon as I'm finished writing them. So w/o further ado, Here's Perspective Part 3. I don't own the loud house.**

Lana (POV)

 _Wow. Very own niece and nephew. When I see them again, I'll teach them how to make mud pies. Oooooh, I can't wait. When we got home, I went to my side of my room and collected all the mud pies. But I didn't think Lola would come into the room._

"EEEWWW, LANA! Show some respect!" _I pulled my pants up and told her that nothing was wrong._

"No. I'm talking about those." _I looked to where she was pointing. My god, she makes me want to hit her in the gap in her teeth._

"Whaaat? They're just mud pies. And besides, they're babies. They won't know what they're playing in." _But the moment I finished that sentence, Lola gone off about how babies are beautiful and how mud his so nasty._

"Lana you need to know this when you have kids." _I thought the madness was over, but in reality she just paused._

"Let me rephrase that. IF… you have kids." _I was at my breaking point. If she didn't shut up, I was really going to hit her in the gap in her teeth._

"Fine. Since you aren't going to listen, I'll find something Leia to wear from my closet." _I didn't pay attention until I found my first cap when I was a baby. It was a green beanie. I put the the beanie into my front pocket on my overalls._

"Lily, grab your old baby clothes." _We were going to a clothes to get clothes for Leo and Leia. I was so excited._

 **Fast forward to the store**

 _Once we got to my store to find clothes for Leia, I bolted for the girls section. I found a green onesie that had overalls and said "Daddy's little farmer". I asked dad if we could get this for Leia. He didn't want to at first, but mom convinced him to let me get it._

 _We then got to a store for Leo. I have to admit, he does look a lot like Lincoln. Anyway, I got him a onesie with a snake on it. I felt like it could make Lincoln see that these kids of his were going to be sneaky._

 **Ok enough with Lana let's move on to her twin sister**

Lola (POV)

 _Wow! Leo and Leia look so adorable. Well, not more adorable than me of course. I walked into my room and was so disgusted with what I saw._

"EEEWWW LANA! Show some respect." _She pulled up her pants. I swear she cannot be more grotesque than she already is._

"What are you talking about? My pants are up." _Lana can be so dumb sometimes._

"No, I'm talking about those… MONSTROSITIES you're pulling out from under your bed."

"Whaaat? They're just mud pies. And besides, they're babies. They won't know what they're playing in." _I promise I was going to snap._

"Lana I don't think you understand the value of having your own child. So let me walk you through it. Having your own child means you can have someone that, Lana you need to know this when you have kids." _I paused realizing what I just said._

"Let me rephrase that. IF... you have kids." _I noticed Lana had her hands over her ears._

"Fine. Since you aren't going to listen, I'll find something Leia to wear from my closet." _I opened my door and I couldn't find anything for Leia to wear. It's weird. When I was younger, I had clothes that Lily could wear. Oh well._

"Lily. Grab your old baby clothes." _Lucky day for me. We get to go clothes shopping for the little angels._

 **Fast forward to the store**

 _When it was finally time for me to get Leo and Leia clothes, I needed to find something that said… OH MY GOODNESS. I ran over to the newborn section, I found a pink onesie with a tiara on it. It almost looked like the one I used to wear. But Leia could never pull off such an amazing look like I can._

"Daddy can we buy this for my new niece PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE?!" _I begged for it. He wasn't budding. I needed to bring out the tears. Once I did, that convinced him._

 _Once we got the the baby boy store, I found Leo a cute little bunny rabbit. I needed that for Leo. Again, I begged and brung out the tears. It's so easy to get away with things with my dad._

 **Wow that took me a long time to get done. Sorry for the late update. I've had hardly any time to do fanfics. Oh well. Don't forget to review and leave your thoughts. Take care.**


	7. Perspective part 4

**It's been a while, but I'm going to upload a new chapter of My New Life. I don't own the Loud House.**

(Luna POV)

 _I walk into my room and looked at a picture of my brother of his first concert. I can't believe that is the same person as the guy that just became a father a few hours ago. I sat down on my bean bag chair and started to strum my guitar. Suddenly Luan came into the room._

"Hey big sis. How ya feeling." _Luan was setting up for a joke. I could feel it. But, I'll let her have her fun._

"Pretty good."

"Oh come on. Don't BOTTLE up your feelings. HAHAHA!" _Luan always knows what pun or joke to use in any situation. I think that's what I love about her the most. Not an incest line._

"But seriously. What's with the tiny smirk? I thought you'd be a little happier since our brother is a dad." _Luan asked me a good question. I don't know why I was like this._

"Maybe because I'm not ready to see my brother leave our family to start a new one." _I thought Luan wasn't ready to hear that. I have a spiral emotions running around me._

"WHAAAA, don't worry Luna. I'm sure these feelings will PACIFIER by. HAHAHA! Get it?"

"Yes Luan, I get it." _Looks like Lincoln isn't the only person to change. Over the years Luan's comedy wasn't LOL funny, but it got a smile on the inside. Now, she's not funny anywhere. Maybe because she's twenty and when you hear her comedy for fourteen years straight, you've heard all the jokes._

"LILY! GRAB YOUR OLD BABY CLOTHES!"

"OK!" _Sounds like we're going to the store for some baby clothes._

 **Fast forward to the store**

 _I found lots of clothes for Leia to wear. But dad made me pick only one. So I went with my gut and chose a purple full body suit that said "daddy's future rocker". It was so adorable for Leia I almost cried. For my little nephew a monkey onesie because he will be climbing all over his mom and dad._

'I hope they'll have a happy life.' _I thought._

 **Switching Perspectives**

(Lucy POV)

 _My shell of a body. What's happening? It's like. I can't explain it. I feel like the grinch when he grows a heart. Is that what's happening to me? How and why is this happening to me? Leo and Leia! Those little angels are causing me to… wait, did I just use the word angels. Oh no I did._

"Hey Lucy. You alright?" _Lynn asked. I turn to her. And ran to her and gave her a hug._

"Lynn you've got to help me. I'm changing."

"I'll say. You're hugging me." _I looked up and saw what I was doing. I stepped back and hid under my bed._

"Hey if you ask me, I think it's a welcome change." _Lynn thinks this is a game. She doesn't know what it's like. I got from under my bed and stood up to her._

"I'm going to let you off with a waring. Don't make fun of a dark person going to the light. I need to rid myself of this fuzzy, warm, and light feeling." _I covered my mouth when I said that._

"Ok I'll leave you to do your thing." _Lynn left the room._

 _I climbed onto the bed and started to meditate. But as soon as I was about to ask the spirits to help me, Dad had called for Lily to get her baby clothes. And just when I wanted to clear my mind. I started to go into a little depression as I walked downstairs to get in Vanzilla._

 **Fast forward to the store**

 _I wanted to get out of the store as fast as I could. The more I thought about Leo and Leia, the more… happier I felt. And that was not a good. When got to the sixth store, I got a standard black onesie. I couldn't stand to be around the colors. Especially the pinks. When we got to the boy store, I got Leo a bat onesie._

"Dad are we done shopping? I feel uncomfortable here."

"Yes Lucy. We're done. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm good." _I could tell that I was going to get out of my 'Darkness Phase' as my parents called it. I'm not looking forward to this._

 **Well Lucy is going to a different person in this story. Perspective pt 4 is over. I'll need my fans to help me. Since Luan is the next perspective, I'm going to need baby puns. I could use** **the help. I'd really appreciate it. Don't forget to review and take care.**


	8. Perspective part 5

**OK guys. It's time I ended the Perspective mini series. This is Lynn and Luan. Enjoy. I don't own loud house.**

(Luan POV)

 _My little brother has kids of his own. I'm have a strange fuzzy feeling. No wait that's just Cliff._

 _I made a PBJ when I went into the kitchen. When I left, I noticed a baby photo album. I look through it and find Luan Loud._

 _There was a picture of when mom left the hospital with me. A picture of me and Luna playing together. And so many pictures that bring back memories. I suddenly got array of baby jokes I just had to share with Luna.  
_  
 _I ran upstair and found Luna strumming on her guitar.  
_  
"Hey big sis. How ya feeling?" _I needed to wait for the right moment.  
_  
"Pretty good." _Luna was playing right into my hands._

"Oh come on. Don't BOTTLE up your feelings. HAHAHA!" _I was dying on the inside. Luna was shaking her head while smiling. I know she wanted to laugh. But I noticed something about Luna. She wasn't very cheerful.  
_  
"But seriously. What's with the tiny smirk? I thought you'd be a little happier since our brother is a dad." _Luna looked at the ground._

"Maybe because I'm not ready to see my brother leave our family to start a new one." _I nodded my head.  
_  
"WHAAAA, don't worry Luna. I'm sure these feelings will PACIFIER by. HAHAHA! Get it?"

"Yes Luan I get it." _Luna was the only person (Other than dad) that liked my jokes._

"LILY! GRAB YOUR OLD BABY CLOTHES!"

"OK!" Sounds like we're going to the store for some baby clothes. 

**Fast forward to the store**

 _Now this is nice. I found Leia a white shirt with a little flower. I also found a little monkey onesie. I love monkeys. When we exited the store, mom got a picture from Lincoln with his girlfriend and his two kids sleeping._

 **Last perspective of this mini series**

Lynn (POV)

 _This is really awsome. I got a little niece and nephew to play sports with. I can't wait until they learn to walk. When we got home. I went into my shared room with Lucy. When I entered the room, I found Lucy on her bed under the covers and facing the wall._

"Hey Lucy. You alright?" _I've only see her like this in her super depression days. (AKA when she was on her period) when she turned over to me, she gave me a hug._

"Lynn you've got to help me. I'm changing."

"I'll say. You're hugging me." _This is strange. I wonder what's wrong with her. I guess Lucy was wondering the same thing because when she realized she was hugging me, she hid under the bed._

"Hey if you ask me, I think it's a welcome change." _The moment I said that, she had an angry tone with me._

"I'm going to let you off with a waring. Don't make fun of a dark person going to the light. I need to rid myself of this fuzzy, warm, and light feeling." _I just shock my head. I didn't need my fourteen year old sister giving me orders._

"Ok I'll leave you to do your thing." _I left the room. Then_ **(for the final time you guys have to read)** _dad called Lily to get her baby clothes._

 **Fast forward to the store (again for the last time)**

 _I looked everywhere to get Leia clothes. But I couldn't. Until I saw it. It was a red long sleeve shirt that said "#1 girl. It was perfect._

"Dad. Could I get my niece this?" _Dad agreed on it. When we got to the baby boy store, it was instantaneous to what I got Leo. It was a coyote onesie. I don't know why, but my favorite animal is the red coyote._

 _When we left the store, Lincoln had sent a picture of Ronnie Anne, Leo, and Liea. We all had a fuzzy feeling. Even Lucy. With everyone having their clothes, we all went home._

 **And the perspective mini series of My New Life is over. I hope you guys had a good time reading this Perspective chapters. I hate updating late. But I have lots of stories to update. Any way, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are going to be back. If you guys have any ideas, PM me. I will involve three ideas for My New Life and give you credit. Anyway don't forget to review and take care.**


	9. Back to the Family

**Hello everyone Chaos C. here. Yes I changed my name. By the title, you'd think this would go to the Insane House. But I'm going to an old story. My new life. I don't own the Loud House.**

"Hello everyone. It's Ronnie Anne. Lincoln in the other room sleeping. He just got started to take a turn off." Ronnie Anne was holding Leo and Leia in her arms sleeping.

"It's been a week since chapter three. Things have been calmer since then. Everyone came over to visit the twins. Take a look."

 **Four days earlier**

Lincoln was playing with his kids in their shared crib. Ronnie Anne was sleeping in the other room. Lincoln was about to sit down for some T.V. when the Loud Family have a knock to his door.

"Hey Lincoln. How are the kids?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"They're fine. In fact. They're over here." Lincoln pointed to the crib. He walked over and grabbed Leia and Leo.

"Be careful guys. Mom and dad. You two first." Lincoln handed his twins to his parents. Everyone wanted to hold Leia and Leo next.

"Sheesh. Not so loud. Ronnie Anne's sleeping in the other room." But it was too late. A tired Ronnie Anne walked over to the Loud family.

"Hey everyone. Did my little Leo and Leia sleep well?" Ronnie Anne asked tickling her kids. They laughed a little baby laugh. Lincoln then noticed a bag Lily had.

"Hey Lily, what's in that bag?" Lincoln asked.

"Baby clothes." Lily responded. Lincoln looked inside and pulled out a bunch of baby clothes.

"Thanks sis." Lincoln hugged Lily. She hugged him back.

"Let's go play dress up." Lola said.

"That's a good idea. Let's go do that." Ronnie Anne took Leo and Leia to try on the different clothes. Lincoln followed suit.

Soon Ronnie Anne walked out with Lola's clothes picked for her. Lola squealed in excitement. Leo came around the corner wearing the item Lily picked for him. Everyone started clapping causing the babies to giggle.

Suddenly another knock to the door. This time, it was Ronnie Anne's brother and parents.

"Hey. Sorry we're late to party. I wanted to drop by and see my niece and nephew." Bobby said. He went over and tickled then both.

Then the Loud and Santiago parents pointed to their son/daughter and pointed to the kitchen. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln had a feeling what was coming next.

 **And I will leave it as that. I bet some of you can already figure what the six of them are doing to talk about. Anyway the insane house is my top priority right now. So after I post this chapter, I will get right on working with the Insane House. I know this is short, but hey you can't get miracles. Review and take care you guys.**


End file.
